


lounge

by handsoap



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, and i forgot to tag, gratuitous japanese courtesy of my non-existent vocabulary, hanzo and mccree being bros, happy mcgenji day????, idk what this is, okay i forgot to edit the formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsoap/pseuds/handsoap
Summary: “I’m just messing with you.” Genji says, sounding breathless. The sound captivates Jesse yet again, and he feels so oddly lost. Normally he’d have made some flirtatious comment, a dumb joke. Something. Anything. But Genji has him dumbfounded. Cliche as it sounds, he’s utterly wrecked. Shocked speechless by Genji’s — by Genji.  It’s embarrassing, being rendered to nothing but a gaping mess, a hollow shell of the smooth, sweet-talking man formerly known as Jesse McCree. Though at the same time, he finds it oddly refreshing. Doing nothing of the talking and doing all of the swooning. Wonders if he’s ever had this intense of an effect on someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha, this started out as one of my 'trying to get in character' drills in preparation for the mcgenji secret santa and yet this is what happened. this has obviously not been beta read and is horribly disjointed as a result of ignoring this for weeks, only to rush finishing it once the McGenji Interaction™ line dropped (bless blizzard and everyone else involved)
> 
> shout out to my friend who dragged me to hell. hi friend. i did it.

Jesse had no idea how this had happened. Him, sitting on the world’s most infuriatingly soft couch, waiting for his partner to show up all while he’s ogling aforementioned partner’s younger brother, like the world’s thirstiest man eyeing the last sip of cool, clean water in existence.

He’d heard of Genji Shimada, of course — _problem child, playboy, drop dead gorgeous_ — how could he not? He was, arguably, the most well known kid in their university. He’d already had quite a reputation since he was in high school, and even before he’d transferred to the states, rumours about him started popping up days before his arrival. He, or rather, they were the sons of a rather affluent family back in Japan. Rumor had it, they were yakuza. Him and his brother Hanzo.

The 40% of the grade project partner Hanzo. The very same Hanzo who was still _not here_ to beat his sorry ass for what he was still doing. (He can’t stress the fact enough. _Do not be late_ , Hanzo had said. How hypocritical of him to be late to the meeting _set in his very own house_.)

So again, here he was, sitting in the living room of the Shimada brothers’ astoundingly large house, unable to look away from the sight before him: Long, lean legs. Grey boxer briefs with a bright green garter, hugging an exceptionally tight ass. Lightly toned muscles, a green dragon tattoo running from the small of his pale, back, up to the right side of his shoulder.

He finds his eyes tracing back down the length of the tattoo, only now noticing that the dragon’s tail most likely continued past his back and onto his ass. He finds himself wanting to know, wanting to see, but instead, he lets his eyes roam back upwards. Up to the man’s sharp jaw, to his beautiful face.

The sight himself seems to share his opinion about how wonderful he is to look at, judging from the way he smirks at his reflection on the shiny steel fridge they had in the kitchen. That or he saw Jesse staring at him from said reflection. Either way, Jesse was screwed. FUBAR levels of screwed.

He’d been too busy gawking at the place. Looking up and down and around the place with little to no care, thinking he was alone, not knowing that there was someone right behind him, in the open kitchen, just a few feet away from the living room — that was, until he was completely enamoured by the sight of Genji Shimada, the younger brother of the man who hated his guts solely for breathing the same air as him. He wonders idly how livid Hanzo would be at him, now that he’s given him a proper reason to hate him.

The fridge was opened, hiding most of Genji behind the door and time started to slowly tick back into place for Jesse.

The moment was short lived, though, as the the door was shut, a bottle of Mountain Dew now in Genji’s hand. The plastic bottle the same shade of neon green as his damp hair. The bottle hisses softly, signaling its opening, and Genji, still seemingly unaware of a pair of eyes on him, slowly brings it to his lips and drinks. Jesse follows the movements with his eyes, feels a different kind of thirst course through him at the little show put on for him.

It _is_ a show. Knows it for a fact, because _who drank like that normally._

The bottle is lowered with a grace befitting a high class drink instead of an acidic ambrosia for junkies. Dark grey eyes blink, once, twice, and then pearly whites flash sheepishly at him. Jesse wonders if Genji was an actor. (he certainly looked like one, all lean limbs and muscle, Jesse doesn't fault himself when his gaze lingers on his bare body) Anyone would have felt such blatant ogling but Genji looks like he genuinely hadn't seen him.

Toweling his hair, Genji treks the short walk to the living room, hips swaying and ass bouncing as he walks. Jesse is still weirdly, rightfully entranced by it all. He’d slowly gone from straddling the couch to sitting on it properly, facing front where Genji stopped, just an arm’s length away from him.

“Hello, you must be Hanzo’s friend.” Genji says meekly. He’s like a dingo pup, in a way. Cute and harmless before you realize it could rip your throat out with one well timed lunge.

Jesse blinks up at him only to find himself breaking eye contact, eyes opting to follow a stray drop of water slide down the side of his neck, then disappearing into the pink of his nipple. Genji giggles at him when he makes a low sound at the back of his throat, and it’s only then that he feels the shame crawl up, dusting his cheeks pink, the color mingling with the reds of arousal.

Genji extends his arm towards him, all mirth and tiny laughter. “I’m Genji, and you are?”

He stares at the hand dumbly, clears his throat, and takes it in his. “McCree. Jesse McCree.” is all he says in return, thanking the gods that he managed to say at least that without his voice cracking or stuttering. They awkwardly shake hands, Jesse looking everywhere but at Genji, and Genji beaming down at him like his own personal sun. All bright and shiny and dangerously blinding.

The handshake slowly ends, way past its prime, but neither of them make the move to let go. Jesse sweats, hand starting to get clammy. He can’t imagine that being on the receiving end of that not-handshake is very comfortable so he resolves to bring his eyes up to Genji’s face. He’s smiling, looking every bit like an angel. The angel of death, he supposes. Feeling himself inching slowly into the afterlife with every passing second.

Jesse tries to pull away but the hand in his tightens. His apprehension must be more palpable than he thought because a laugh floods his ears and his hand is let go.

“I’m just messing with you.” Genji says, sounding breathless. The sound captivates Jesse yet again, and he feels so oddly lost. Normally he’d have made some flirtatious comment, a dumb joke. Something. Anything. But Genji has him dumbfounded. Cliche as it sounds, he’s utterly wrecked. Shocked speechless by Genji’s — _by Genji_.

It’s embarrassing, being rendered to nothing but a gaping mess, a hollow shell of the smooth, sweet-talking man formerly known as Jesse McCree. Though at the same time, he finds it oddly refreshing. Doing nothing of the talking and doing all of the swooning. Wonders if he’s ever had this intense of an effect on someone.

He’s shaken out of his thoughts when Genji steps close, closer; one knee resting on the sofa, the other still planted on the floor. Hands moving to his shoulders, rests there, softly, gingerly, as though testing the waters. Testing to see how close he’d be willing to allow Genji to come. He just looks up, staring beauty in its, _his_ face and Genji must’ve seen something along the lines of affirmation on his face because he smiles softly down at him.

Hands run along the lines of his shoulders and down his back, another knee coming up to join its twin on the sofa and lands beside Jesse’s leg. Genji scoots closer, then sits on his legs. The way he does it with so much ease and confidence makes it seem like he owns it. The seat, Jesse himself — and at that moment, he does. He has all but relinquished all sovereignty over his body, soul and mind to Genji the moment he’d lain eyes on him. He knows it’s dumb, idiotic, to just rush heart first into whatever kind of magnetic attraction this was, but he’s rushed into stupider things before; trusted his gut with riskier things, so he just sits there, staring up at dark grey eyes as Genji gently pulls at the ends of his hairs.

“My brother has spoken of you before.” he breathes into Jesse’s ear. Jesse shivers at the warm breath, both tickling him and sending pleasant shivers down his spine. It’s a miracle when he finds the voice to respond.

“Hope he hasn’t spoken of me too badly,” he gulps audibly when Genji laughs into his ear, soft bubbly giggles that simultaneously manages to slay and revive his poor, battered heart. How anyone could have ever managed to live through the heart shredding force that was Genji Shimada, he had no clue. “Wouldn’t wanna make a bad impression on you, darlin’.”

He’d turned up the good ol’ southern drawl to the max on that last sentence and he’s glad to see that he hasn’t lost his touch. Genji blinks at him stupidly at that, leaning close to him, as though to catch his words more clearly.

Genji’s laugh is a bit strained when he hears it again, “On the contrary, he is rather fond of you,” His eyebrows shoot up to his hairline in disbelief. Genji strokes the back of his neck when he resumes, “In his peculiar sort of way, that is. He thinks you are brilliant, save for your impulsiveness.”

Jesse hadn’t even noticed that he’d put his hands on Genji’s slim waist, only realizing so when his stroking causes Genji to shiver above him. He grins, slowly finding himself in familiar ground: something pretty on his lap, laughing, swooning, shivering at something he’d said. “How about you, baby? What d’you think of li’l old me?”

Calloused hands make their way to his cheeks, caressing at the light stubble there. “I don’t know, you’re a lot quieter than what I’ve heard,” A thumb swipes against his lower lip, pushing it up and down, pressing his lips together and apart. “You’re certainly a lot cuter though… up close like this.”

His tongue darts out, attempting to lick at his desert dry lips, but licks at Genji’s thumb instead. He hears a sharp intake of breath before a quick movement has him seeing black. Hands on his cheeks has him realizing that he’s closed his eyes. A tighter press at his face makes him realize that he’s being kissed.

Soft lips, warm tongue, the scent of Mountain Dew.

_Oh._

Genji.

He scrambles to reciprocate, head tilting, mouth opening up, tongue sliding, greeting Genji’s. The kiss is sweltering, a blazing inferno exploding from his lips, flowing like hot lava through his veins. The sweet sugary taste of the carbonated drink mingling with what seems to be Genji’s natural taste leaves him intoxicated, licking, sucking, biting for more. His hands drift, sliding up Genji’s smooth back, and back down, clenching tightly against the soft, bouncy flesh of that tight ass.

Genji mewls softly into his mouth, and if he wasn’t hard before, he sure as hell was now. With a low groan, he grinds upwards to Genji’s down. The delicious friction has Genji pulling away, moaning wantonly. He grins sloppily in response, nuzzling his face against pale white neck, ghosting a bite against it. Hands push at the back of his head and he bites down, complying with the silent plea. Genji’s mouth falls open as his closes around the mark, sucking gently.

A moan, louder this time, gets overshadowed by a low, roaring sound. It takes him a split second to recognize the voice.

 _Hanzo_.

“What are you doing.” he repeats, voice eerily calm for someone who just witnessed his brother making out and grinding against some random guy whilst scantily dressed. Then again, he supposes this has probably happened before.

Genji presses one last kiss to his mouth before he pulls away, stretching idly as though he wasn’t just practically riding Jesse into the couch.

「お帰り，兄者」

Jesse had no idea what he’d just said, Hanzo just waves his hand dismissively, gruffly uttering Genji’s name as he did so. He therefore concludes that it was most probably nothing.

「あんたの友人はすごく面白いだ」

More Japanese that he doesn’t understand a lick of. He should probably take it up, but for now, he’ll just grasp at straws. He stares intently as Hanzo scowls at Genji’s words. Genji just grins at him widely.

「彼がいつ戻ってくるか俺に教えてよ~」

And with that, Genji sends him one last wink before he waltzes away, leaving Jesse alone with a still stoically silent Hanzo.

A few awkward beats pass before Hanzo sits an arm’s length away from him. He clears his throat, trying to think of what to say before he gets brutally murdered. Hanzo beats him to the punch, though. Settling some papers onto the coffee table, he looks straight at him and says, “Shall we begin?” in his usual, neutral tone. If he was as mad as Jesse expected him to be, he's doing a darn good job hiding it.

Jesse gapes at him in response. “Wait, aren't ya mad at me for soiling your brother’s innocence? Aren't ya gonna try to murder me? Rip my balls off?”

Hanzo scoffs at him. “My brother is hardly innocent,” he says, adjusting the cuffs of his dress shirt. (Why he was wearing a dress shirt, Jesse didn't know. Plus he could hardly judge him for his fashion sense, given his penchant for what his friends liked to call cowboy chic.) “Besides, it is not my place to lecture him on who he decides to date.”

Now it was Jesse's turn to sneer. “Yeah well, tell that to those poor kids you've sent running for the hills.”

That's where the mood took a complete 180. Hanzo levels him a stern stare, petrifying him into silence. “Those people were toxic, completely undeserving of my brother's affections.” And there it was, that _brocon_ thing or whatever people seemed to call that _touch my brother and die_ thing Hanzo does at times.

“I have no reason to think that you are one of those people, McCree.”

Jesse doesn't reply. Can't reply because, what the hell do you say to someone you initially thought hated your guts but actually trusted you enough to let you make out with his brother without murdering you.

Hanzo huffs out a laugh. When it's over, he sends him a sly, shit eating grin that shows that yes, he was indeed related to Genji. “Besides, how could I get mad? He seems like a rather effective means to stop your incessant yammering.”

Oh. My. God. _The Hanzo_ just told a joke. He's a little overwhelmed when he replies, “So you’re just gonna use your brother as a weapon against me?” he fakes a hurt expression, dramatically clutching his fist in the air. “How tragic, and here I thought you genuinely loved your bro.”

Hanzo laughs some more and Jesse finds himself laughing along. The moment ends, though, and Jesse finds himself in yet another mood whiplash when Hanzo puts on a grim face.

“Some sacrifices must be made.”

So here Jesse was, still sitting in the same, squishy sofa as he was minutes ago, doubling over in laughter. No longer waiting for his partner to show up but instead, waiting for sweet mercy to come and end his unending guffawing before he asphyxiates.

The Shimadas would be the end of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i said this was just a drill but i actually conjured an entire series' worth of events set in this universe though i probably will never do them. speaking of things i will never do, i will probably never write another line in japanese ever so no worries about that.
> 
> (i've heard people complaining about how the other shimada brother is characterized in mchanzo/mcgenji fic so i hope i did okay? pls help me. concrit is always welcome)
> 
> viva mcgenji!


End file.
